davenclayfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
Alexander "Alex" Popichak is the creator/director of Easysites Multimedia Productions. He has worked on every Easysites Project known to man, and is the co-creator of both the Jeff Stephan Variety Hour, as well as the Total Randomness Series. Early Life Alexander was born in The Greater Pittsburgh Area. He was raised in the Greater Pittsburgh Area. Finally, Alex lives in the Greater Pittsburgh Area. Somewhere in there Alexander moved from Bridgeville to another part of the Greater Pittsburgh Area Easysites Multimedia Main Article: Easysites Multimedia In January 2007, Alex created Easysites Multimedia, on the idea of creating a slue of free websites. It later expanded to include videos, websites, and image productions. The group's first "official" video was titled simply "Total Randomness" and featured a mishmash of things cut and pasted from personal projects. In 2010, the group announced plans of expansion, and a re-design of its website program. Today, Alex has at least ten live projects. Journalism Alex decided that in fourth grade, the school needed a newspaper. Since then, he created three. These were: *The Fourth Grade Gazette *The Fifth Grade Gazette took off *The Carnegie Web Gazette Since the early years of journalism, he has stopped publishing newspapers to the delight of many of his colleagues. The Web Gazette, completed in May of 2009, was his last journalism project to date. Alexander Works on the 2015 Blogger Blog. The 2015 Blogger is his personal blog, but he works alongside a large panel of people for content. Video Career Starting in January of 2009, Alexander has been working on little videos. These videos didn't mean much. He put away his camera in February after very little filming. In April of 2009, he took a trip to New York City. This time, he brought along his camera. He experimented once he got back from New York with video editing software. Since then, he has tried to do at least one video a month. The Jeffrey Stephan Variety Hour with Clay Bodnar Main Article: Jeff Stephan Variety Hour Alexander approached Jeff Stephan in late September about starting a webshow. Jeffrey gladly approved and they debuted the show on October 10, 2009, on video-sharing website Dailymotion. This included a bunch of short skits mashed together. The basic synopsis was two guys, Jeffrey and Clay, having adventures in various situations. There were many war-themed skits, including skits involving the KGB, evil dictatorship, and the country of Clayland. Alexander then took over the job of editing and publishing their videos to the internet, and onto their website. The 2009 series ran for five episodes until material and cast disputes ended the show in early January of 2010. That Dave 'n Clay Show Alex took Clay Bodnar and David Wovchko and decided to produce the webshow That Dave 'n Clay Show. There were attempts between both Alex and David to get the show jump-started, but were in vain. Eventually, after work ethic problems and management disagreements, Alex decided to leave that DnC Show's crew permanently. As of November 2010, AK Productions, the current production group, has not yet released their "Pilot" episode. BBC 2 1/2 Main Article: BBC 2 1/2 Alexander received a call from Jeffrey, with the plan of reviving the JSVH. In an attempt to revive the JSVH, Alex met with longtime friends Clay Bodnar and Mikaela Kapeluk. Jeffrey wasn't in attendance, so it was decided to film somewhat of a skit. This idea eventually evolved into what is now BBC 2 1/2. As not a total lost, Alex edited the video and published to both Dailymotion and their new YouTube channel. Talks are in the works for a sequel.